Arthur's Birthday Present
by MollyWeasleyObsessed
Summary: Here's a somewhat short story of wat Arthur get's for his birthday. I know that chronologically this doesn't happen, but I wanted to try it out. REEDITED; I DECIDED TO REVISE.


**I know this isn't in chronological order, but I wanted to try it out.**

It was the night before Arthur's birthday, February 5th and Molly had decided to round her kids up to talk to them,

"Bill, Charlie! Come in the kitchen please, I want to talk to you. And bring Percy with you!" She ordered from the kitchen. Bill and Charlie thought they were going to get in trouble, but for what? And why would their mum want them to bring Percy if they were in trouble? They reluctantly came, Bill in front of Charlie with little Percy in his arms. Entering the kitchen was hard for them; they didn't want to be accused of something they hadn't done so while they walked in, they looked at the ground. Molly knew right away that they both thought they had done something wrong, but she still decided to ask why they were looking at the floor,

"Bill? Charlie? Why are you two looking at the floor?" Molly took the one-year-old Percy from her eldest son's arms and sat him on her hip.

"Because we did something we weren't supposed to do Mumma." Charlie said as he looked up at Molly. Molly smiled warmly at the two of them and pulled out a chair from the table and sat down with Percy on right knee,

"Come here you two." Molly said in a neutering voice. She smiled at her two older boys and took Charlie's tiny hands in her left hand and Bill's tiny hands in her right hand as she put her forearm around Percy's tummy,

"You two aren't in trouble. I just wanna talk to you about dads birthday tomorrow." Both boys sighed with relief,

"It's daddy's birthday tomorrow Mumma?" Charlie asked, being smart for his age he was always asking questions.

"Yes it is Charlie, dear, and I wanted you to make him a present for his birthday. He would love having homemade cards from his three boys." Bill, for some odd reason, went back to staring at the ground. So Molly cupped his chin with her hand and pulled his face up a little bit so he was looking at her.

"What's wrong Billy?" Bill looked worried, almost scared,

"What if he doesn't like my card mum?" Bill asked as he tried to choke back tears. Molly pulled her oldest son close to her and hugged him with her free arm. Once he got into his mothers embrace he snuggled into her ample bosom and started to cry.

"Billy, why would he not like your card?" Molly asked soothingly into Billy's ear as she rubbed his back in small circles.

"I don't know mummy, he's always tired and I don't want to do something wrong to make him mad." Molly set Percy down on the floor; being a year old he was able to crawl around. Once Molly had Percy on the ground she hugged her son once again,

"Sweetheart, your card would make him the happiest daddy in the world." Molly replied as she looked into Bill's tear infested eyes. Charlie, seeing what was going on, walked up to Molly and climbed into her lap.

"Mumma, mine too?" Molly put one of her arms around Charlie's waist and pulled him closer to her,

"Of course he'll love yours!" She said as she kissed the top of Charlie's head and then kissed Bill's forehead reassuringly.

A couple of hours later, Molly was in the kitchen making dinner with Percy in his high chair when both Bill and Charlie walk into the room. In both of their hands, they held pieces of paper with their drawings on them.

"Mumma, we're done." Charlie said to his mum. Molly looked up from the steaming pot on the stove and smiled at the two Weasley boys.

"Ok, I wanna see them." Molly said as she turned around and bent down to their level of eye contact,

"You can't mummy. Their for dad's eyes only." Bill said as he hid his drawing behind his back. Charlie, being two years younger then Bill, did the same thing so he would be exactly like his older brother. Molly couldn't help but to laugh,

"Your right. They are only for daddy's eyes." Molly replied as she stood up from the squatting position, kissing both Bill and Charlie's foreheads on the way.

"Are you two ready for dinner?" Molly asked as she checked what was boiling in the pot.

"I'm hungry mumma." Charlie said, nodding his head as he got up into a chair at the table next to Percy. Molly pulled out a plate from the cupboard up above her head and put what was in the pot onto it. She put the plate in front of Charlie and handed him silverware, he immediately took it from her outstretched hands and started to shovel his food into his mouth,

"Slow down Charlie." Molly warned as she did the same for Bill, who had sat on the opposite side of Percy. Once Molly had given Bill his plate, he started to shovel his food like Charlie had,

"What is it with you two with shoveling your food? Are you honestly that hungry?" Molly asked as there was a light popping sound in the other room, but with Molly talking, no one heard it. Arthur walked in quietly, knowing that Molly hadn't heard him apperate into their small house. That's when both boys saw him enter; as Charlie was about to say something Arthur put his finger over his lips indicating for both of them not to say something. Molly looked over at the dinner table, and all she saw were the boys eating quietly so she went on to make her plate of dinner. As Arthur watched Molly set her plate down on the counter he walked up behind her and put his arms around his wife's waist and kissed her,

"Hi Mollywobbles." He whispered in her ear. Molly gave a slight jump as he said her nickname,

"Arthur!" Molly squealed, "You know I don't like getting sneaked up on." Molly twirled around on her tippy toe and wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck and kissed him, "But I still love you." She added after a passionate kiss between the two of them.

"Mum! Dad!" Bill groaned as he tried to rest his eyes on something other then his parent's. Arthur looked over at his kids sheepishly,

"Sorry you two." He had started to become a bit red in the face as Bill crinkled up his nose in disgust.

"Ready for dinner, love?" Molly asked when Arthur turned his attention back to her.

"Of course, my dear." He then pecked Molly's cheek one last time before Molly got a plate for him. After Molly got all three of their kids in bed, she walked up the stairs to the master bedroom were Arthur was already in bed. She got into the bed after she put her nightgown on and snuggled up close to her husband,

"Are you ready for your birthday tomorrow babe?" She asked as she kissed Arthur. Arthur put the arm closest to Molly around her waist and pulled her closer to him and kissed her back.

"Only if you're ready for it." Arthur said teasingly, knowing that he rather be with his family instead of somewhere special. Arthur gasped in excitement,

"Guess what Molly?" Arthur couldn't help but to blurt what his surprise was, "I got tomorrow off because it's my birthday." Molly loved how excited he got over little things so she kissed him once more because of it,

"Ok, good." Is all Molly could get out before Arthur took her into a loving embrace and kissed her passionately. "Let's go to bed babe, I'm pretty sure your gonna get woken up early tomorrow morning and the baby will wake up in a few hours." She said as she pulled away from the heated kiss she had just shared with her husband. Arthur yawned slightly,

"Sounds good to me. I love you Mollywobbles." Arthur scooted down in the bed, his arm still around Molly's waist, and drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too Arthur." Molly replied as she did the same thing as Arthur, getting in a position so that Arthur can spoon her and right as she did so, Arthur spooned her.

"Daddy!" Both Charlie and Bill said as they violently shook Arthur so he would wake up. Arthur opened one of his eyes and he saw two excited boys with cards in their hands standing in front of him. Arthur sat up and rested his back against the headrest and patted the bed so the two excited boys could sit down, smiling the whole time.

"Happy birthday Daddy." Charlie said as he sat on Arthur's lap and cuddled close to him.

"Happy birthday." Bill chimed in as Molly woke up.

"What did I tell you, I told you they were going to be up early." Molly said as she got in the same position Arthur was in. Seeing Charlie cuddled up in his father's lap Bill decided to do the same thing to Molly. Once on his mum's lap, Bill rested his head on Molly's bosom and handed Arthur his card,

"I want you to open mine first daddy." Arthur smiled at his first-born and took the card from his hand,

"Ok I can do that." Arthur started to open the card and took out Bill's drawing, instantly he started to tear up.

"Did you draw this Bill?" Bill nodded as his eyes started to droop.

"How did you know that this is what I wanted for my birthday?" Bill couldn't help but to smile as he looked up at his mum,

"What did I tell you Bill? I told you he would love it." Charlie looked up at his father and handed him his card,

"It's my turn Daddy." Arthur couldn't help but to laugh as he took Charlie's card into his hand. He then started to open the card like he had with Bill's, when he pulled it out and saw what Charlie drew, he again started to tear up.

"You drew this didn't you Charlie?" Charlie grinned and nodded his head,

"Do you like it daddy?" Charlie asked as his eyes also started to droop,

"Of course I do." Arthur put his arms around his second son and hugged him tightly. As Charlie started to drift off into a slumber, Arthur kissed his head and picked him up.

"I'm gonna take him to bed. I'll come back for him, don't you move." Molly smiled up at him, also about to fall asleep. Bill had fallen asleep minutes before Arthur had gotten up to take Charlie to bed. Once Arthur got both boys into bed, he came back and kissed his wife,

"This has been the best birthday ever." Molly returned the kiss with out even thinking about it.

"I know, you should have seen the boys when they told me they finished your cards. They told me they were only for your eyes and I couldn't see them." Arthur started to chuckle as he pulled Molly close to him.

"Get some rest honey." Within minutes both Molly and Arthur were back asleep. The rest of the day, Molly didn't give Arthur her present. She had everything planned out so it would work out perfectly, she was going to act as if she didn't have a present for him and when they went to bed she was going to put a note that read, "Congratulations Daddy-to-be." in a tiny box and put on his side of the bed. Molly had only found out that she was expecting twins a couple days before, so she decided that she would be best if she saved it for his birthday present. When it came the time to put the kids to bed, Molly got her present ready and put the kids to bed. Before she walked downstairs, Molly put the box on Arthur's side of the bed. Having that day off, Arthur was able to sleep in, so he wasn't tired like he normally was. When Molly walked down into the living room, Arthur looked up at her from over the newspaper,

"So, Mollywobbles. You didn't get me anything for my birthday?" All Molly could do was smirk,

"Your going to have to wait and see." Arthur lifted up his eyebrow and got up from the chair he was sitting. He crossed the room and put his arms around Molly's waist,

"Is there something you had planned for me?" Arthur gave her, what he called a "naughty look" and Molly couldn't help but to laugh,

"You wanna go see?" Molly asked as she took Arthur's hand and led him up the stairs. As they got up to the master bedroom, Molly walked into the bathroom like she usually would before they would have sex. Arthur walked over to his side of the bed and started to get ready when he noticed a little box resting on top of the covers. He sat down next to it and picked it up; Arthur opened up the box and read the note. Not knowing what to think, Arthur walked into the bathroom were Molly was looking into the bedroom via the mirror.

"Your pregnant Mollywobbles?" Molly smiled up at him as he stood behind her and rested his hands on her abdomen,

"With two." Hearing that is what put Arthur over the top, he started to cry. Molly turned around and put her arms around his neck to comfort the happy father-to-be. Arthur, like he always did when Molly hugged him like this, put his arms around her waist,

"This truly is the best birthday I've ever had." Molly smiled up at him with tears in her eyes and she kissed him softly. Arthur returned her kiss, but a little bit more passionately then she had. Arthur rested his hands on Molly's hip as they started to snog, and after a few seconds he moved them so they were resting on Molly's bum. After he squeezed her bum firmly he slowly moved his hands up, under her shirt, to her bra strap. He unhooked it and let the bra slide off of her shoulders. After Arthur got it to the floor, he moved his hands to the front side of her and cupped her breast, feeling the weight of it in his hand. After a minute or two of giving each breast undivided attention, he looked at his wife and said,

"Does this mean I'm going to have to share them with the twins?" He glanced over her bosom and looked back up at her,

"Who's them?" Molly asked, already knowing the answer.

"These two." That's when Arthur cupped both of her breasts again and squeezed them lightly,

"Yepp, you will have to share them with the twins." Molly said with a chuckle and a soft peck of Arthur's lips. "And while I breastfeed, you're not going to be able to do anything with them." Arthur frowned at what his wife just told him,

"Why?" He whined,

"You remember don't you?" Molly asked as she looked up at Arthur. Arthur knew the answer, but he wanted to hear his wife say it, so he nodded is head saying no.

"You know they get tender and start to hurt from breastfeeding." Arthur smiled down at Molly and kissed her,

"I know I just wanted you to say it." Molly laughed and kissed him back,

"So you better get your fill of doing what you want with them while you can." Arthur picked Molly up and took her to the bed they shared,

"I better get a move on then."


End file.
